infected
by whiteyaksha
Summary: the vampire apocalypse started like 3 months ago and the only survivor is tsukuyo will she she survive? or will she turn?


the vampire apocalypse has started like 3 months ago almost all the people turned into vampires.

but there is one known survivor and the most targeted of the vampires since it all began, surprisingly it was tsukuyo she has hidden in her secret bunker for 3 months

* * *

she has hidden for too long and decided to go out to see what happened while she was hiding.

she gone out after 3 months without sunlight she let out a long sigh and said "it's been a long time I think I should have a little fun" she went to the grocery store to get some food

even though she is acting like nothing happened she is still worried because a vampire could bite her now since vampires are now immune from sunlight,wooden stakes and garlic , they are now invincible

she didn't know a vampire was watching her above from a building, the vampire was whispering "someday tsukki you will be one of us and you are mine"

when she was going back to her hiding place with some grocery bags the vampire was following her, when she reached the bunker she went inside and decided to go to sleep.

when she was about to pull her blanket the door exploded and she was in shock, she went to the door to check it.

there was a note written in blood " it's time for your new life be ready because I'll be sure to bite your slender neck"

tsukuyo was really shocked about this and decided to run.

while running she saw another note saying "you can't run and you can't hide also"

she ran faster but the vampire already caught her in his arms, he said "you didn't believe me do you?"

tsukuyo turned around and the vampire was sakata gintoki!

but he became different his hair became less messy and shorter somehow, he is wearing a fancy tuxedo, his eyes was still red but brighter and most of all he became more handsome than before

tsukuyo blushed and said "yo-you idiot l-let go of me!"

gintoki re[lied "why would an idiot let go of his prey?"

tsukuyo tried to break free but it was too late

gintoki already but her!

but with all the strength she could try she got free

when she got free she could feel the blood coming out of her neck.

she covered is with her hand and ran

gintoki was still looking at her but suddenly vampire kagura and shinpachi came behind his back

gintoki said "get her" then the two vampire teenagers chased the bitten blond ninja

tsukuyo knew that she was chased so she ran faster

shinpachi shouted "stop!", kagura said "what's wrong megane?" shinpachi replied "didn't gin-san bit tsukuyo-san? if he did wouldn't the venom spread all-over her body and cause a shut-down?"

kagura smiled while seeing tsukuyo run fast and said "then tsukki's body will have a shut down at 3,2,1"

after kagura's counting tsukuyo quickly past out

the last thing she saw was kagura saying "don't be afraid to be one of us tsukki..."

* * *

later she woke up, she was feeling a little dizzy but she couldn't move, she could only open her eyes but not wide enough to see well, she can talk but not loud enough

there she could feel that someone is playing with her hair, she slowly opened her eyes..

she saw sakata gintoki playing with her hair

gintoki noticed her and looked at her, he said "tsuki it's time for you to be one of us"

Tsukuyo whispered "yo-you ba-bastard, I-I'd rather d-die than to be one o-of y-you"

gintoki smiled and replied "too late"

He lowered his fangs to the bitten part of her neck and said "your body needs more venom"

he licked her neck and said "the venom caused your body to have a shut down and the only way you can move is more venom"

gintoki quickly bit her

tsukuyo could feel his fangs digging into her neck deeper and deeper

she tried to scream but she can't

there was no voice coming out

she felt like there was no hope for her to escape, she felt like she will go away and never come back

but for gintoki is different, he liked how his fangs were digging into her neck, he liked how her sweet blood tasted

tsukuyo felt tears on her eyes she said on her mind "is this really the end? why won't I just die in peace?"

after biting her gintoki said "you are now one of us"

* * *

later tsukuyo woke up she said "where am I?"

she noticed her hands became pale and smooth than before

she was shocked and quickly grabbed a mirror

there she saw no reflection

she said "di-did I really turn, how should I go home like this?"

then gintoki suddenly came and said "yes you turned and no you can't go back this is your home now"

tsukuyo then shouted "no! I don't belong here! I'd rather die than to be one of you!"

gintoki replied "you are lying every human wants to be a vampire when they turn so you are lying"

tsukuyo shouted "didn't you remember? I blush when I lie"

gintoki smiled and whispered "yeah"

then tsukuyo shouted "THEN WHY DON'T I BLUSH! DAMMIT! AM I BLUSHING? AM I LYING TO YOU? YOU CRAZY BASTA-"

before she could whine gintoki suddenly kissed her.

um...

to be continued...

* * *

**I don't know what to add anymore**

**so this is chapter 1...**

**by the way do you remember my fanfic "everything dies"? if you do this is the newly fanfic because the other isn't my work...**

**it was my cousins...**

**by the way hoe you enjoy!**


End file.
